Something About the Sunshine
by obsessive360
Summary: It's been a while since Starstruck. Christopher and Jessica are now married, and their youngest, and only girl, is turning sixteen. How will her hatred of everything not LA related, other than her friends and family, affect her life?


Chapter 1

"Christy, sweetie, wake up. Breakfast is ready. Your dad's already up.", said Jessica Olsen Wilde.

"Mom, is dad really up already?", asked a half awake Christina Jolene Wilde.

"Yes, which surprised me, since he was awake when I got downstairs.", replied Jessica, "I can't believe what tomorrow is."

"Me either, mom. I'll be sixteen!", Christina answered.

"Get ready for school. Don't let your breakfast get cold.", Jessica told her daughter.

CJW POV

I nodded in reply to my mother as she walked out of my room. I went over to my walk in closet, and I started to get dressed. I already knew I was going to wear my Jimmy Choo Kalli heels. I pulled out my Calvin Klein Swiss Dot top, and my Calvin Klein Straight-cut skinny jeans. I got dressed, but thought that maybe the sleeveless top was too much. I pulled on a Calvin Klein jean jacket, and I turned back to the mirror. I looked as good as I was going to get for now. I couldn't dress in something obviously designer. No one in my current city of Tampa knew that my dad was world famous pop star Christopher Jonathan Wilde. I had a lot in common with my parents, strange as it sounds. I had my mom's hair, dad's eyes, their singing voices, and love for music, plus dad's initials. Speaking of singing, I had, at that moment, been singing one of my favorite songs, "Something About the Sunshine" .

"_There's something about the sunshine, baby. I'm seeing you in a whole new light_.", I sang as I walked down the stairs.

"_Out of this world for the first time, baby. Ooh, it's so right_.", dad finished as I entered the dining room.

"I miss L.A. , Daddy.", I said, pouting at him.

"Cheer up, Angel. Mom's getting you out of school early today. You are having your Sweet Sixteen at the Under 21 Club.", dad told me.

"I'll be taking you _and_ Jasmine Shopping on Rodeo Drive.", mom said.

Jasmine was my best friend in the whole world. She was the only person besides Tara who knew about my parents, mainly my dad, being rich and famous. Tara is my cousin and my other best friend. But Tara lives in my beloved Los Angeles. I loved L.A., but when I was only ten, dad was tiered of me getting hounded by paparazzi and the press. He moved us to Tampa and got a new record deal. He said we'd move back someday, but when?

I finished breakfast, brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack, and joined dad in the car. Yeah, well, it was a 1950s black Chevrolet Corvette. He had named the car Vanessa.

Dad turned on the radio; he'd installed a brand new one in to the car, and smiled at the song.

"_There's something about the sunshine, baby. I'm seeing you in a whole new light_.", he sang.

"_Out of this world for the first time, baby. Ooh, it's so right_.", I sang back.

We sang the song the whole way to school. I got out of the car, "Vanessa" dad told me jokingly. He knew I'd never call it anything but 'The car' or 'That car' as long as I lived.

"Chris, we already told Jazz's parents, so you two be ready at to go noon . I love you, and I will see you in L.A. around five Pacific time.", he said in a low voice.

"At the café on Sunset and Vine, right?", I asked.

"Yes, just like the last time.", dad replied.

"I love you, daddy. See you at five.", I told him, giving him a hug.

I got in to the building and to my locker, before Jasmine found me.

"What time should I be ready to leave?", she asked.

"Dad said noon, and you know my mom's never late.", I told her.

"O.K., got to get to French.", Jasmine said.

"Bye, Jazz. See you in Home Room." I replied.

I walked off to my Show Choir class. I loved and hated this class at the same time. I loved singing, but hated that the one girl who hated _me _the most, Payton Jessica Carrow, P.J. to her close friends, was in this class. Payton can't sing a note, has the fakest tan I've ever seen and the classic Tampa Bleach Blonde locks. Wearing her classic black skinny jeans and blue halter top, she discussed what we should wear in the regional competition for the inter-school choir championships with her best friend, Caroline Mallory Greybeck.

"Carrie, I was thinking that we should wear the red DKNY Twist Front dresses. It's a cheap as a designer dress gets, and some families can't afford anything better than knock off clothes. Like Christina's jeans aren't real Calvin Klein. She can't possibly be a rich girl with loads of cash, like us. Back to the dress, though. I saw Adela Denson wearing one just like it at the Under 21 Club on _Starstruck_." , Payton said.

Adela Denson was the daughter of Alexis Bender. Yes, these people worship the one person in the world who hates me more than Payton does. She says it should have been her mother and my father married with her as their angel, or baby girl, or something. In short, Caroline is a level 1 bitch, Payton is a level 2 bitch, and Adela is a level 3 bitch. I really need to show them all what I can do, but I never do. Well, until today.

"She is so awesome. I can't believe that we get to attended that movie premier with her Sunday!", Caroline said.

"I just want to go shopping on Rodeo. Maybe I can meet Tommy!", Payton added.

"You're going to L.A. this weekend. Karma must hate me or something. This is supposed to be my weekend with Tara and Jasmine. Stay away from the Under 21 Club tomorrow night.", I said, for god knows what reason.

"Why, are you going to be there or something?", Caroline asked stupidly.

"Yes, because my dad spent well around five thousand dollars on my sweet sixteen. I'm leaving at noon for L.A. I'll be on Rodeo until five Pacific time. I'll be home all weekend, because L.A. is my real home. You think I can't sing, well I can sing a lot better than you. You think I'm poor, well news flash, I have a mansion waiting for me back home. You think this is a knock off, well tell that to the trade mark CK on my shirt jeans and sweater. The heels are Jimmy Choo. By the way, Adela has been trying to go after Tommy for years, but he hates her. You two don't even have half a shot. I should know since he's my older brother.", I said in a fit of rage.

"Wait, you're joking, right. You aren't really Tommy Wilde's little sister, are you? He lived here until last Summer when…", Payton began.

"When he was accepted into UCLA. Tommy lives at the mansion now. Of course, he does now have control over the cars. I'll never call them by the names dad and Uncle Stubby gave them.", I said, half to myself.

"If you're his sister, prove it. Sing something right now.", Payton commanded.

"_Wake up to the blue sky  
>Grab your shades<br>And let's go for a ride  
>Breakfast by the ocean<br>We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

_Every day's a dream in California  
>Every night the stars come out to play<br>Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>Out of this world for the first time, baby  
>Ohhh it's so right<em>

_There's something about the sunshine  
>There's something about the sunshine<em>

_Hollywood rocking  
>In Malibu we hang out and chill<br>It's all about the shopping  
>From Melrose to Beverly Hills<em>

_Everywhere's a scene  
>And now we're in it<br>I don't wanna paint this town alone  
>When I see you smile I always feel at home<em>

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
>Oh, it's so right<em>

_Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
>It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)<br>Sun coming through I never knew  
>Whatever I do it's better with you<br>It's better with you_

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<br>Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
>Oh, it's so right (it's so right)<em>

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<br>Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
>Oh, it's so right (it's so right)<em>

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying, baby.  
>Oh, it's so right<em>", I sang with all of my might.

"Wow, Payton, she is better than you.", Caroline said.

"Shut up, Carrie. That was apparent.", Payton snapped.

"Miss Wilde, thank you. I think I may know who's got that solo in our number.", said our teacher.

Crap, mom and dad are going to kill me!

"Thanks, Mrs. Stanley. But I really should stay in the back and not be seen.", I said in an honest voice.

"Nonsense, you're Christopher Wilde's daughter, you should be proud to be singing a solo.", Mrs. Stanley remarked.

"But it's not fair if our theme is _Christopher Wilde_ music this year, is it?", I asked, hoping she'd say it wasn't.

"It's not if I change it to _Music of Years Past _instead, Christina. Do you know any other songs from that same time that aren't by your father?"

Crap! Well, I have to do this.

"I know a few.", I said.

"Sing one please.", she said with a smile.

"_He drowns in his dreams, _

_An exquisite extreme I know  
>He's as damned as he seems <em>

_And more Heaven than a heart could hold  
>And if I try to save him my whole world could cave in<br>It just ain't right, Lord, it just ain't right_

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<br>He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe  
>And a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see<br>And do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him  
>Hold on tight, hold on tight<br>Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster<em>

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<br>I'm longing for love and the logical but he's only happy hysterical  
>I'm searching for some kind of miracle, waiting so long, I've waited so long<br>He's soft to the touch but frayed at the ends he breaks  
>He's never enough and still he's more than I can take<br>Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<br>He's beautiful, Lord, he's so beautiful  
>He's beautiful<em>", I sang. (Acoustic version)

"Wonderful, but could we speed that up?", she remarked with another smile.

"_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know  
>He's as damned as he seems and more Heaven than a heart could hold<br>And if I try to save him my whole world could cave in  
>It just ain't right, Lord, it just ain't right<em>

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Lord, would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<em>

_He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe  
>And a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see<br>But do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him  
>Hold me tight, baby, hold me tight<em>

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<em>

_I'm longing for love and the logical but he's only happy hysterical  
>I'm searching for some kind of miracle, waiting so long, I've waited so long<br>He's soft to the touch but frayed at the ends he breaks  
>He's never enough and still he's more than I can take<em>

_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after  
>But he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter  
>Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?<em>

_He's beautiful, Lord, he's so beautiful  
>He's beautiful<em>", I sang again. ( Normal version)

"That's it, you'll sing it like that in the show.", Mrs. Stanley said.

"O.K. then.", I replied.

The bell sounded and I raced from class. I got to home room and plopped down next to Jazz.  
>"I just told off Payton. She knows my secret now.", I said quietly.<p>

"Why?", she asked.

"She's going to be in L.A. and she will be with Adela. I spilled it when she was talking about Tommy. He's my brother. I'd die before she'd date him. I know who his real crush is anyway. She's our age.", I told her.

"Who is she?", Jazz asked with a smile.

"Her name is Jasmine. She lives here in Tampa. She's like my sister.", I said smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Me, Tommy Wilde likes me!", she whispered, half shrieking.

I nodded.

"That's why he didn't go with anyone to prom. He knew going with a sophomore would make him seem uncool, and he couldn't do that knowing he'd leave me heartbroken. It all makes sense.", Jasmine said half to herself.

"Why do you think he always talked to us about our days and everything? He always wanted you to be his age, not mine. I've had to listen to him for years.", I told her.

We talked a bit more until the bell rang, and we got up and left the room. We had almost all of the same classes except for the first and last classes of the day. This class was Science. Our teacher is . Only she and Jazz know that she's my cousin. Aunt Eliza and Uncle Sanjay had been in Tampa before we moved, so they kind of live next door and come over every Sunday for dinner.

"Christina, here, you can wear it tomorrow night.", She said handing me a pink box.

"What is it?", I asked her.

"Open it, silly.", she replied.

I did and found a small tiara with hundreds of diamonds in it.

"Dena, where did you get it?", I asked in a whisper.

"It's from me, mom, and dad, since we can't make it to L.A. this weekend.", Indena told me.

"Tell them I love it. Hurry, get back to teaching.", I told her.  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Happy early birthday, Chris.", She said walking back towards her desk.<p>

The rest of my day was uneventful. Around noon, I packed up and looked over at Jazz. She had already packed and was waiting. At twelve o' one, the intercom sounded.

"Mrs. Carlsen, I need Jasmine and Christina for an early.", said the office secretary.

We got up and left the room. We didn't speak to each other until we were a good ways away from the class room.

"Who got the solo,?", Jazz asked me.

"I hate every minute of it, but I have to do it.", I whispered to her quietly.

"Which song are you going to sing, the normal one?", she asked again.

"No, _Beautiful Disaster _and we're singing _Don't Stop Believing _for our group song. We decide the duet Monday.", I told her, seeing my mom in front of the office.

"Did I just hear my daughter say she has the solo for Regional's?", she asked.

"Yes, but I got angry right before that and told my whole class _the _secret. Payton knows it and knows where I'm having my Sweet Sixteen. I messed up big time, mom.", I said.

"It's fine, because we're moving back to L.A. this summer. Your dad even got a manager for Tommy, so they'll be coming too. They'll live in a house near ours. You may know them, Jazz. William and Jane Wilburn?", mom said, watching our reactions.

"You're coming to L.A. for good! Our Senior year will be in Hollywood. !" , I shrieked.

We stayed happy until the Wilde jet landed at LAX. We had to look calm and collected when we got off the plane.

I was fine until I saw who was waiting for us, after we got our bags.

"Tommy!", I shrieked when I saw my brother.

"Hey, Christy, how's my favorite little sister?", he asked.

"I'm your only little sister, silly.", I responded.

"Hey, Tommy, what's up?", Jazz asked from behind me.

"Hey, Jasmine, nothing much, just boring college stuff.", he responded.

Mom hurried forward and ushered us all out of the airport. We went straight back to the mansion to drop our stuff off. Jazz pulled me into her room and closed the door when Tommy went back down to help mom.

"Why did he call me by my full first name?", she asked.

"He's scared that you would never like him, because he's an idiot.", I told her.

"He's that insecure; never would have thought he'd be like that.", she whispered.

"Well, let's get going. Mom has an appointment with Marchesa. We're getting custom made dresses, of course, because this is L.A.", I told her, heading for the door.

We sat in the salon, well, Jazz and mom sat. I was on a pedestal, while Marchesa and his assistants forced me into all kinds of dresses that he'd pulled for Jazz and me to try on.

"You're Caitlyn, right?", I asked the girl on my left.

"Yes, is there a problem, Christina?, she responded.

"This dress would make my dad kill me before I reached seventeen. Can you bring me the next one?", I asked sweetly.

"Certainly, Christina.", Caitlyn said, handing me an ocean blue dress from the rack.

It was light blue, but had black tulle under the skirt, black chiffon on the bodice, and a bunch of gems all over the top of the dress. I knew a strapless dress was a long shot, but I put it on anyway. I loved it! It fell to right above my knee and hugged my slight curves perfectly.

"I love it, and it's my opinion that matters, right, Princess?" , said a voice from behind me.

I turned and saw my dad smiling at me.

"Daddy, I thought you wouldn't get here until five?", I asked him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"My meeting got out early, so I thought I'd come out in a bit more of a rush then I already was. I really do love that dress.", he told me.

"Thanks, I love it too.", I told him.

"Your mom went with Jazz. They're down the hall.", he said.

"O.K., does this mean I can get the dress?", I asked, impatiently.

"Yes, so change out of it. I told your mom that I'd help you out, which I have.", dad said, laughing.

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting between my mom and dad, waiting for Jazz to come out in her fifth dress. It was deep red, reached her knee, and had a black sash around the waist. The skirt had a witch cut, basically, to it. Her hair sat over the thin spaghetti straps, making it look like a strapless dress.

"I love it, Jazz!", I said.

"I like it too, but I still don't know if it's right for me to let you buy me a dress.", Jasmine said.

"Sweetie, I already told you that we want to do this. Now you better hurry and change if we're going to get those Christian Louboutin pumps.", my mom said.

It was five, and we had already been to enough stores for a while. We decided to take a break and have dinner. We were at _The Fabiolus Café _near the corner of Sunset Blvd. and Vine St.

Our waitress was a young blonde, about Tommy's age, eighteen. She saw Tommy when we walked in and went into the restroom to obviously make herself look like a tramp. Tommy noted this, because when we were seated, he sat between Jazz and me.

She walked up to us and started talking.

"Him I'm Jezebel, and I'll be your server. Do you know what you'd like to drink?", she asked.

"Raspberry Iced Tea.", I piped up.

"Same here.", echoed four voices.

"O.K. then, I'll have those out in a snap.", Jezebel said, smiling at Tommy, who grabbed Jazz's hand.

"Tommy, let go of Jazz. She may kill you. You're apparently having mood swings. Watch it, mister.", I whispered to my brother, who released Jazz's hand immediately.

Jezebel was back a few minutes later with our drinks. She took out her pen and order pad.

"Do you need more time to look over the menu, or can I take your orders.", she asked.

"Polenta e Porchini.", I said.

"Same for me.", Jazz said, not bothering to look up.

"Penne alla Siciliana.", Tommy said.

"Ravioli alla Foirentina.", mom said, copying Jazz.

"I think I'll also have the Penne alla Siciliana.", dad said, looking at Tommy.

"Very well, I'll have that out in a second.", Jezebel said, writing it all down.

We talked until our food came out. During dinner, we all sat in silence. Well, almost. I got up to use the restroom, and Jazz followed me.

"OK, spill, why did your brother grab my hand?", she asked, seizing my wrist.

"So that waitress would think he's taken, because he only cares about you, need I remind you. She's a total tramp anyway.", I said.

"Thanks, you always know what to say.", she responded.

When we got back to the table, dad was debating with Tommy over dessert.

"We have to get to the club so we can start set up. We don't have time. Plus, your sister has to practice for Regional's.", dad said.

"Fine, but we've got to out for ice cream after we leave the club.", Tommy said.

"Mom, you told him?", I said as I sat down.

"Yes, Christina, and we're proud of you.", mom said, standing up.

We were in the car, driving towards the Under 21 Club. As soon as we got inside, Tommy began to ask me to sing repeatedly.

"Mom, make him stop!", I pleaded.

"This time, I'm not going to. Sing something, Christina.", mom said.

I started glaring at Tommy, when he started singing.

"_Just a small town girl  
>livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_", he sang._  
><em>"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>", I sang back.__

"_A singer in a smoky room  
>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the nights  
>Streetlights, people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the nights<em>

_Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<em>

_Some will win, some will lose  
>Some are born to sing the blues<br>And now the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Don't stop believin  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_", we were all singing at that point.

Later that night, I sat in Jazz's room, playing a karaoke game with her. Our scores were tied. Tommy knocked on the door, and asked if he could play. We let him in on one round. He was singing "Beth"by Kiss.

"_Beth I hear you calling  
>But I can't come home right now<br>Me and the boys are playing  
>And we just can't find the sound<em>

_Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them calling  
>Oh Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do_

_You say you feel so empty  
>That our house just ain't our home<br>I'm always somewhere else  
>And you're always there alone<em>

_Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them calling  
>Oh Beth what can I do<br>Beth what can I do_

_Beth I know you're lonely  
>And I hope you'll be alright<br>'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_", he sang.

I have to admit, my brother can sing. I saw the look in his eyes, and said I had to get some sleep. I left the room, and knew what was about to happen.

TPOV

"Jazz, can I talk to you for a minute?", I asked my little sister's best friend.

"Sure, Tommy, what's up?", she asked.

"What did my sister tell you earlier?", I asked, knowing that Chris had said something.

"She told me about why you don't have a girlfriend. I'm o.k. with that, strangely enough.", she said.

"You're o.k. with a guy two years older than you getting so upset with himself for not asking you out while it was still legal in the state you live in. I sometimes wish that you'd move out to L.A., that way, I could be with you without all of the drama and such.", I told her, taking her hands in mine.

"They haven't told you yet? Your dad wants you to get into the music industry, so my dad's going to be your manager. I'm moving out here this Summer.", she said, scooting a little bit closer to me.

"Really, Jazz?", I asked.

"Yes, now will you just kiss me before you explode with happiness.", she said through giggles.

I did just that. I couldn't believe that after all these years, I finally got what I've always wanted, Jasmine Claire Wilburn.

CJWPOV

I was outside Jazz's door, eves-dropping. Yes! Tommy finally kissed her. I so have to tell mom and dad.

A/N: How was it? Be brutal.


End file.
